The present invention is related to soldering systems and more particularly to a soldering system which comprises two cardan arms for holding a soldering iron and an automatic solder wire feeding unit.
In manufacturing electronic products, electronic components are generally connected to a circuit board or a member by means of soldering process. During soldering, it is very difficult to hold a member to solder while a solder wire and a soldering iron are respectively held in both hands. If a soldering system is used, the feeding of solder wire is still a problem to settle. According to conventional soldering system, the feeding angle and the position of a solder wire feeding device and the position of a soldering iron can not be conveniently adjusted according to requirement. The present invention is specifically designed to settle these problems. According to the present invention, the position and direction of a soldering iron and a solder wire feeding unit can be conveniently adjusted so that high performance of soldering operation can be achieved.